The instant invention relates generally to cutlery and more specifically it relates to an emergency scissors for cutting through a jammed seat belt of a motor vehicle.
Numerous cutlery have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used to cut through various thin materials such as paper, cardboard, plastic, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 290,808 to Linden is illustrative of such prior art. While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.